Prophecies
by blackone211
Summary: Theresa has come back, yes i know been over done, but this is Different, it involves some supernatural stuff. Theresa is the one that is to fulfill a profecy, what she doesnt know is that Fox is involved too.Therox in future..HIATUS for now..
1. Chapter 1

**Prophecies**

**Disclamier: This is the only one i will write, i own nothing of Passions..expect the characters that are made up... **

**AN: Why hello everyone, longtime no hear from me huh, well what can i say, other than i wont bore you with excuses, but i am here now, and i will be updating Angel, yay i hope you guys like my new story, it been in my head and i finally decided to write it down..its sort of Drama with a lil of Supernatural...i hope you like it, and i am currently looking for a beta, for my new story and if your interested Angel too..Email me or in the review tell me...Yay its so good to be back.. By the way this story starts off When Theresa overhearing Fox at the Pier declare his love for whitney, she was not pregnant at the time, nor did she try to commit sucide, i am re-writing the show from then...**** Cuz the Crap on tv, pisses me off.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

"What in hell are you doing here!"

"You slut!"

"Theresa when did you come back?"

"Enough with you shouts already! I am here just for business, Mr. Douglas please continue with the reading of the will" I said calmly, _I knew the family would have questions of my so called arrival, but right now it wasn't the time to answer any, right now I wanted to see there faces when Alistar Will was shown..._

"Of course, now if many of you didn't know, Alistar has made his will through a video, I ask all of you to be quiet"

"Hello everyone, I bet you all are pleased to know that I am dead, well I am pleased to be dead also, you see what's going to be said in a matter of seconds will change all your lives, so without further ado I will start.

Julian- My son, what can I say? You have changed so much since being with you whore, oh excuse me I mean Eve, I bequeath to you ¼ of the Crane Fortune, but in order for you to have it, you must leave Harmony with your so called-love and you must divorce Rebecca.."

"WHAT, he can't be serious pookie, you can't divorce me!"

"Oh but he can Rebecca, I knew you would have an outburst, the divorce papers have drawn up, if you don't sign them, someone will sign them for you, next…

Well there is no next, the rest of you must survive on your own, expect the last person, The lovely Theresa..

Theresa my dear, I hope you have had a well rested vacation away from here, I think you know what you need to do, and what's expected, Crane Industries is yours, and so is the rest of the Crane Fortune, the prophecies were correct, you would be truly the next power. Good luck to you…The rest of you, I hope you survive, but in reality I could care less…Goodbye my Dear..

_The television was turned off and everyone turned to face me… Oh Alistar always the Drama Queen, let the games begin.._

"Theresa, I must say how did you convince father to give you everything, but I do know that he is right. Lets go Eve the Crane Jet awaits"

"How the hell did you do it, huh? How did you get the mighty Alistar to give you everything" ivy said bitterly

"You know how Ivy, she probably slept with him." Gwen Hissed

"Gwen don't be so judgmental, but mothers right, how did you do it?"

_I stared at everyone Ivy, Rebecca, Ethan, Gwen, Fox, Chad…and finally after moments of silence.._

"I think you all need to leave, this is my office now, but I ask for Chad and Fox to stay, the rest of you must be on your way, I owe none of you any explanations, I also ask that all of remove your things from the Crane Mansion" I say coldly, I must act as calmly and collected as possible

"You BITCH, we will not leave, its my home and.."

"WRONG! Its my home, if you don't remove your things in the next hour, I will have your ass thrown out, I am giving you all the benefit of the doubt…NOW I ask again LEAVE" I say aggressively . Chad and Fox still haven't said a word to me, I don't blame them, haven't seen me in 8 years.

"Fine we will leave, but this isn't over!" Rebecca screamed

"Oh but it is, I am the CEO of Crane INC, no longer are you a Crane the divorce is final, and Alistar left you all nothing, and that final, and don't try to take this to court because you will lose, no one will even consider it…" _I say full of assertiveness and a hint of venom in my voice…_

_With that said the Whore With her Stupid Bleached Blonde along side with no balls Winthrop left my office, left were two people which once I had considered my best friends, but now were only employees._

"Theresa."

"Can you please wait until I am done Mr. Crane, Chad hello, nice to see you again, I a m going to cut to the chance, I no longer want you or your son here in Harmony for undisclosed reasons, I am giving full advantage to run our Music Department in Los Angeles, I want you to do anything you see as fit to make a profit, I consider this offer very generous, do we have a deal?" _I said holding out my hand_

"We have a Deal Theresa" _said Chad, and instead of shaking my hand he gave me hug, for a quick second I almost felt like the old-Theresa, but as insistently as that thought came I backed away from Chad, gave him a goodbye. I turned to Nicholas…_

"Nicholas..I"

"Theresa since when do you call me Nicholas, and what the hell is wrong with you? Your acting like a female version of grandfather.." he said almost sounding worried…

"Look Nicholas, this is business, and because this is business I will see fit in what to call you, and as for your other statement, your right I am the female version of Alistar, now on to business, since Alistar has given Julian the boot, you will now take over the position as vice-president, with that said your excused."

"That's it, no hi how are you? No explanation of where you have been in the last 8 years. I think you owe me that.."

"Your right how rude of me, I was in Spain, are you happy? Now if you don't mind I need business to attend at the Crane Mansion,"

"Theresa aren't you even going to visit your family?"

"Family? What family, oh you mean the family that I haven't seen in 8 years, oh well I suppose I can make plans for them tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! Theresa you haven't seen your mother in 8 years, how about seeing her today?"

"Are we talking about the same mother, who didn't even bother looking for me, even though she knew where I was?"

'She didn't know where.."

"Your WRONG! She did, my aunt Isabella told her where I was! Not even once did she even try communicating with me, so why should I bother with her. Look Nicholas you aren't my Father nor are you anything else other than Mr. Crane to me, so I ask that you butt out of my AFFAIRS!"_ I said getting quite irritated._

"Theresa.." he said softly. "What happened to you beautiful, what happened to us being friends?"

I chuckled… "Friends…beautiful, HA what kind of fool do you think I am! You and I stop being friends many years ago. When you declared your love for that whore named Whitney.." _I hissed_

"Theresa, how…I don't know what to say"

"Say nothing more, now could you please leave me alone"

_He left my office with a frown, I knew I had hurt him, I wanted to tell him so much, but I couldn't, I was running Crane Ind. And my mind needs to be focused on the ball, I don't need any distraction, Alistar wanted everyone to suffer, and that's what I was going to do, make everyone suffer who has made my life hell, and tried to make his life hell…One by one they would all bow now to me, and beg mercy…_  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I left the my office on my way to the Crane Mansion, I knew nor Rebecca, Gwen, and Ethan were going to leave without force, so I called someone up, if they didn't leave, well, lets just say they better or else there life is in danger…_

"Hmm I see you are all still here. " _I said walking in to the living room_

"That right and we aren't leaving so you can shut your little tacosita mouth up." _Rebecca told me, heh, too bad they are going to have to leave…I pulled out my cell phone and I had a little chat with a contractor by the name of Pete, very nice man, he was waiting outside for me…_

"Well in that case suit yourself" _I said to them, I gave Pete the signal and he with a bunch of his men started up the machines…haha, this was going to be fun_

"What's all that noise mother."

"I don't know"

"It sounds like machinery"

"Well yes for once your actually right Mr. Winthrop it is machinery, you see I hired a contractor, he is going to demolish the Crane Mansion in oh I say about 5 minutes, I hope you all enjoy your stay, because it will be the last time you ever set foot on this property…" _I said grinning evilly while walking away._

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Gwen screamed

"Like hell I can't I am the owner, I have the money, and I am the most powerful person on the planet right now…have a nice day." _I said putting on my sun glasses and walking out the door… I never once turned my head, I walked to my car and speed off, the next stop was my mothers house…oo I can't wait for this Family reunion…_  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I park my car to a car that seems familiar to me… I think for a second and realize its of Foxs..Grrr can't he butt out, he has probably told my family how cold I am already, great, more shit to deal with… I knock on the door and I am greeted by my oh so "lovely" mother.._

"Mother, how nice to see you." _I said coldly_

"Mija, oh my god, your home, how nice to see you, I am glad you stopped by."

"yes of course"

_I notice Fox starting to get up and head for the door, I motion him to stay, he stares at me almost searching what kind of motive I had for him.._

"I was just leaving Theresa" he said

"No your not, you need to stay and here this too, Family of mine I will cut to the chase and be blunt, this isn't my home, this was my home 8 years ago, now it is not, I am not the same person I was back then, I also know that Nicholas has probably already told you that, I am a changed women, no longer am I a little girl that believes in fairytales, that has ended, whatever past that came with that is gone too. If you think me coming home is wonderful, its not, I can home for two reasons, one is to fulfill a promise I made to Alistar, and the other is to close my life, after I am done I will leave Harmony for good, and I won't be coming back, don't bother giving me excuses or advice, I won't listen, now I presume all of you have heard me loud and clear, with that said, goodbye" I turned around and walked out the door, I knew I had left my family dumbfounded, but that's how it had to be. I do know there is many questions to be answered, and one day I will answer them, but for now, this is how I have to be, I cant let anyone in, my guard is up…the **_prophecy_** must be fulfilled.

**AN: Next Chapter will be Theresa Telling the Story of how she came to be Alistar... Remember REVIEW..tell me what you think!**


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

**AN: Thanks for the wait, Thank you for the people who took the time to review...i am a lil disappointed that no reviewed for Angel, but thats ok, it wont get me down, i am still going to finish that story nevertheless. Enjoy this next chapter. **

Night came and soon enough morning also, I was a little nervous considering that it had finally sunk in that I was the most powerful women on the earth, I had everything at my disposal, nothing could be denied…but why did I feel so vacant, alone, bored.. All these years I have training for what Austin has said were the years of trueness. But nothing has seem to go wrong, I got ready and left the hotel room. I entered Crane Industries with an air of confidence which everyone had seem to notice, everyone knew probably in the world already that I was President, the tabloids must be having a whoot, I can see the headlines now..The ex-girlfriend-of ex-heir-of heir who was to take over Crane Industries. Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald has done what has been until now impossible, She the daughter of a maid is running Crane Industries…Hell has finally frozen over…HA, That's what they would like to think…

I am in the Elevator thinking what there is to do today, I walk up to my secretary and she says that I have an important call, I ask her who? She tells me a man named Austin is on the line, I tell her to hold all calls. I don't know why Austin is calling, but he is, and it has to be important...I walk in to my office, and to my freaken surprise who do I find, Fox, standing there.

"Nicholas I do not have time for you this morning, okay, I have an important call on the line waiting" I said coldly, I didn't need him to give me a lecture this morning, Austin had called and I knew he only calls for emergencies…

"Well that's the thing, I was called in to your office, by that man on the phone, he said that I needed to go to your office and wait, because he had something to tell us both, first I thought it was a joke, but I came here anyway. Now that I have seen your reaction I must say that must be one important man." he said looking at me.

"He is." I said quickly, I didn't know what Austin was up to, but I was bout to find out.

T: Hello Austin, how are you?

A: Very good my dear and you?

T: Great, now lets stop the small talk and tell me why you want Nicholas here ( I said it quickly and to the point, all while looking at Fox)

A: I knew you would ask, well my dear its time you knew the rest of the story..

T: What rest of the Story! You told me everything you said you knew, you said that the prophecy said that one would reign above the others, she would be made of strength, power and honor..hell do I need to continue I practically know the story by heart..( Fox looked at me questioningly while I talked about the story, he knew nothing about it, of course, but as I continued to speak with Austin, he told me that the first order of business was to tell Fox everything…I was shocked, no that's not even the word what emotions erupted in me..I thought he was out of his mind, he told me that Fox would understand just like I did. I reminded him that it took me a very long time to cope with all of this, he said we have time, just enough…With that said we said our goodbyes, and in a quick second all you heard was the dial tone. I was turned around in my chair, in the midst of the conversation I turned around in order to not feel the emotions I was feeling by Fox being here and him staring at me.

"Ok, well I guess I need to tell you everything" I said quietly, not knowing what consequences would come of it

"Tell me everything? With one phone call by a man that I don't even know, that through hearing your end of the conversation I perceived his name being Austin, your going to tell me everything, why? Who is he? Whom could have so much power over you?"

"All in due time Nicholas.." I said but was quickly interrupted by Fox

"First enough of the Nicholas bullshit, okay."

"Yes, Nich-um I mean Fox, so where do you want me to start?"

"From the beginning, from the night you left, and stop being so prude" he said trying to correct my use of grammar skills toward him.

"okay, umm, the night I left Harmony, well

-Flashback-

"God tell me what to DO, I am in-love with WHITNEY, tell me" Fox said screaming at the pier, he had stepped outside for a moment. I went to look for him. And that's when I heard him declare his love for my best-friend, or shall I say now ex…I ran, I ran as fast as I could, I ended up at Russell house-hold. I knocked and out came out Whitney, I explained to her what had happened, she only looked at me, and said that she had a confession to make too, that she was starting to grow feelings for Fox. I said nothing, I stood there silently only staring at her, I kept walking backwards until there was enough distance that I turned around and ran, I ran home and frantically packed, I packed everything, I left a message on your phone telling you I had a splitting headache, and I left the restaurant, I knew you wouldn't bother calling back, since you were to busy thinking of your precious Whitney.  
So I booked a flight to Spain, I had a great aunt there, that I knew would help me, so I called her to, she was ecstatic that I was coming. I called a cab, and made to the airport on bout 30 minutes be4 my flight would take off, I had my back toward the entrance. All of a sudden I felt that a person sat beside me, I wasn't in the mood for any small talk so I ignored them the best I could. But the stranger had other thoughts…"

"Look Theresa about Whitney.." he wanted to explain but I quickly interrupted him

"Wait until I am done with the story ok..This stranger wasn't a stranger at all, its was your grandfather, Alistar Crane himself in the flesh, I looked at him shocked. What was he doing here? And why did he want to talk to me. He told me that he was waiting for this day…

"what are you talking about Alistar, waiting for this day? The say I left harmony" I said

"Yes, and before you assume the worst, that is not what I mean, I mean that the prophecy will finally be fulfilled" he said

"What the hell are you smoking in that cigars of yours lately? What prophecy?"

"Well my dear in due time you will find out, first I have a business proposition for you, I want you to work for me in Spain, I have a branch there that isn't as quite what I want it to be, I have a friend there by the name of Austin Bay, he will teach you everything that you need to know, and he will teach you everything that you need to become me.."

"Alistar you have me so lost, become you? Why would I want to do that, or even get a job at crane industries." I said quickly

"Look Theresa I know this all may seem sudden, but this is how it has to be, if you accept the job, my friend Austin will explain about the story, so do we have a deal" he said taking out his hand

I stared at his hand, at first I would have told him to go to hell, but the more and more I thought about it, I wanted to do it. So I shook his hand, I new I had made a mistake, but at the moment I didn't care, as long as I was as far away from harmony I was fine. After we had shaken hands he gave me an envelop. He said it contained what I needed for now. He got up and turned to leave, but before he did he told me that after I was done that I could not trust anyone I met except Austin, for now everyone was an enemy..I had to watch myself very carefully…I wanted to say something to him, but I hesitated, he saw my hesitation as a way for himself to leave. That was the last time I saw Alistar, yes I had talked to him again, but it was never face to face…  
"So your saying that my grandfather offered you a deal, or a job offer…in return for what exactly?"

"First I thought it would be sex, but it wasn't the case, all he wanted was me to get trained to be the next CEO of Crane Industries and fulfill the prophecy" I stared at Fox for a sec. I tried to read him, the first thing I saw of course was disbelief in his eyes. He didn't understand what the hell was going on. I knew I would have to show him instead of just continuing the story.

**Hope you review! **

**Next Chapter: Theresa will continue the Story and show Fox a secret place... **

**Marisol **


End file.
